Imagine Me Without You
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: Set in 2008 COMPLETE Oneshot Song is Imagine Me Without You, by Jaci Velasquez All at once, everything crashes down on Kagome. Her life turns upside down. Nothing is right anymore. Kikyo is going out with Miroku. Sango, after hearing this, swears


ONESHOT

SONGFIC

My first. .

**Summary:**

**(Set in 2008) (COMPLETE) (Oneshot) (Song is Imagine Me Without You, by Jaci Velasquez) All at once, everything crashes down on Kagome. Her life turns upside down. Nothing is right anymore. Kikyo is going out with Miroku. Sango, after hearing this, swears never to care for anyone, and runs away from her old dear friends. Shippo runs away for unknown reasons. And so much more happens to everyone she loves. All Kagome has left is...InuYasha. But what if he leaves her too? **

This is my first songfic AND oneshot, so...please don't throw virtual tomatoes at me. x) So...here it is!

----------------

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
'Til the end of time, forever  
You're the only love I'll need  
In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

The sky was painted the darkest shade of blue. The moon wasn't visible. The stars winked and twinkled down at the couple sitting down beneath them. The young man had long white hair, which the girl on his lap was placing over her shoulder. The young man was directing his eyes, a radiant yellow or a soft gold, upwards, but they would often flicker to the girl lovingly, then back at the sky. A peaceful, content smile matched his eyes. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

The girl was sitting on his lap, cautiously placing her hands on top of his. She rested her head on his shoulder, which covered with the red T shirt. Her legs, partly covered with jean shorts, felt the rough texture of her boyfriend's baggy jeans beneath her. Her hair, black as the sky above, was tied into two ponytails, each hanging over her shoulders. She hung her boyfriend's long hair over them as a curtain. She smiled, and went back to staring at the sky with large, chocolate brown eyes.

Each had creamy skin, smooth to the touch.

"InuYasha...This feels so perfect right now. Being here with you. Right now," The girl spoke, her voice soft and gentle, like she was afraid to ruin the moment by speaking.

"I know. Oh, Kagome," Her boyfriend whispered, bringing his chin on top of her head. "Oh, Kagome."

The girl, Kagome, giggled. "Oh, InuYasha. Oh, InuYasha," she imitated in what she thought to be his voice. InuYasha chuckled, bringing a grin to Kagome's face. She loved being that one person who could make InuYasha laugh and smile. The only one.

"That's not my voice," InuYasha corrected, tapping his fingers on Kagome's stomach. "What have you been eating lately?" InuYasha asked, his voice full of false amazement, bringing his head around Kagome to stare at her stomach with wide eyes.

A short laugh escaped Kagome's lips, and she playfully slapped InuYasha's head. "Shut up. You're the one who's been eating all that sugar and fat," she teased before pinching her stomach. "Am I that fat?" she questioned.

InuYasha went from playful to serious in an instant.

He forced Kagome up and stood up himself. He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in, burying his nose in the top of her head as she buried her head in his chest, as she always did when he embraced her.

"You are beautiful, Kagome. I love you because you are not stick thin. I love you because you're a klutz, because you're not perfect. I love you so much," he murmured into her hair, tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome felt a teardrop on her scalp, and jerked her head upwards to stare at her tearful lover.

"Why are you crying, InuYasha?" she fussed, going on her tiptoes to kiss each tear away from his lip to his chin. That was as high as she could reach. She wiped them away.

"Because you are so perfect," InuYasha admitted. "You just said you loved me because I wasn't perfect. Do you not love me anymore?" Kagome asked, only half joking. "Of course. But you're so perfect in my eyes. It's your faults that make you so perfect," InuYasha explained. Kagome smiled with her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, tiptoeing once more to plant a long kiss on his lips. InuYasha, pleased that he hadn't been the one to kiss her first, kissed back gladly.

-

-

-

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you  
I need you_

As the two went their separate ways to go home, Kagome thought back to the time when InuYasha and herself met...

"_I don't need your help. I can do the project by myself. Just get out of my house."_

_Those were InuYasha's first words to her. He hissed at her. He spit in her face. He narrowed his eyes in hatred, as did Kagome._

"_No you are NOT. We are going to do this together. It is a partnered project. I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care. I don't care what you say. We are going to do the project TOGETHER," she remembered snapping back, marching into the house._

_The two got an A on the project. What the project was, Kagome couldn't remember. That was in their sophomore year, when they had first met. A year went by. They were juniors. They were close friends. InuYasha was beginning to open up to her a tad. But not enough._

_Kagome was steadily falling for InuYasha, and InuYasha had already secretly fallen for her. So when Kagome confessed his love for him...His joy overtook him. He took her in his arms, and gave her a long thank you kiss, juicy and romantic. At that moment, the rain began to fall, soaking their hair and their clothes. But they continued kissing._

_The next day...They were together. InuYasha smiled and laughed and joked so much more around her. He became so much happier. He opened up to Kagome, and revealed his corny romantic self to her. _

They had been going out one year. Kagome was so...so happy.

-

-

-

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

"Kagome! I have to tell you something," Sango shouted, running to Kagome, who was walking down the halls, struggling to keep her books from pouring out of her arms like a waterfall.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome turned to her best friend. At the sudden movement, all the books fell out. Kagome bent down to pick them up, and Sango helped her. When the books were safe, Sango started to blab on.

"MirokuisgoingoutwithKikyoandI'msoangrybecausehepromisedthatI'dbehisfirstgirlfriendandhewouldneverloveanyoneelsebutmeandhe'dwaitformeuntiltheendoftimeuntilIwasreadytodate," Sango took a deep breath and continued on before Kagome could speak, "AndIwasabouttotellhimtodaythatIwasreadytodatehimandfinallysurrendermyselftohimandbehisgirlfriendaslongashepromisedthathewouldn'tbreakmyheartandifweeverbrokeupthathewouldstayfriendsandthathewouldneverhurtmeandhejustbrokethatpromise."

Sango was finally done, and waited for Kagome to give her advice with wide eyes.

"Wait...Whaaaa?" Kagome asked, her brain throbbing. She handed the books to Sango as she massaged her throbbing temples.

(A.N. Lol I almost wrote everything after the whole run-on words without spaces because I was kind of used to not writing with spaces..Lol I wrote this without spaces too...Almost.)

"Miroku is going out with Kikyo and I'm really angry. He promised me I' d be his first girlfriend and he told me that he would never love anyone else but me and he'd wait for me until the end of time, until I was ready to date. I was going to tell him today that I was ready to date him," Sango left out the part about surrendering herself, embarrassed by that slip up, "I was going to tell him that I was ready to be his girlfriend, but only if he promised he wouldn't break my heart, and if we ever broke up, we would stay friends. I was going to make him promise never to intentionally break my heart. But he just broke all of those promises," Sango finished sadly.

Kagome listened intently. "Well...I'll talk to him about it, Sango. I promise," she assured her. But Sango's doubtful eyes told her that she would never trust a promise...Ever again.

-

-

-

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed, storming down the hall to find the perverted young man. When she finally spotted him, she knew Sango's words were true.

He was passionately kissing Kikyo, and Kagome could see their mouths were opened, and their tongues were dancing together in perfect harmony.

"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed again, her voice shrill and piercing to the ears. She walked up to Miroku. When he turned away to face her, she slapped him across the cheek.

"What the!?" Miroku began to curse under his breath. "What was that for?" He demanded, unwrapping his arms around Kikyo's waist to speak with his hands. Kagome glared at him.

"Your promise to Sango," she whispered, reminding him. Her voice was sad and close to tears, cracking and shaking.

"She would never allow me to become her boyfriend. She," Miroku's face slipped into a look of regret, "She doesn't trust me enough. She doesn't love me enough either." He lowered his eyes from Kagome's face to the ground.

Kagome was touched, but after replaying his words and reading between the lines, she exploded.

"Miroku! You didn't have enough patience! You could have waited one more day! Sango was...Sango was going to tell you today that she was ready for you," Kagome informed him, scolding him like a mother scolds a child for stealing.

"She...She was?" Miroku raised his head slowly, and blinked once or twice. At once, his whole face lit up. "She was!" But then his face dropped. "Oh no," he groaned. "Oh yes," Kagome said.

With those words, she turned and walked away.

-

-

-

"She isn't talking to me," Miroku groaned once they saw each other during lunch. "What do you mean?" Kagome crinkled her eyebrows at him. "I told her it was all a big mistake and I thought she wouldn't ever love me or be ready, because of Kikyo. You know Kikyo, right? She has a way with words, and she can make you believe an elephant is your true love," Miroku said, his words coming on quickly, but slow enough for Kagome to understand. His comment about the elephant made her smile.

"But she told me that she made a vow to herself. She's never going to trust anyone ever again, and she told me to...She told me to..." Miroku went sober, his shoulders shaking, his face buried in his hands.

"She told you what, Miroku?" Kagome pressed gently. She was touched once more. Miroku really...really loved Sango.

"She told me to spread the word. She told me to tell everyone," Miroku let out a short sob before continuing on, "She told me to tell everyone...She hated them."

Kagome froze. Sango? The sweet, loving Sango? No! This couldn't be! Sango would always be there for her! Always! She promised!

"So...So I've decided...If Sango's doing that...I'm doing it too. My life is nothing without her, Kagome. Nothing. It's like...It's like you and InuYasha, Kagome. Please...Understand," Miroku begged.

Kagome nodded her head a little, signaling she understood.

Miroku put a hand to her cheek, and smiled sadly.

"You remind me of Sango...So much, Kagome. So much."

Kagome blinked.

He was gone.

-

-

-

_When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free _

"InuYasha, everything is falling apart," Kagome sobbed into InuYasha's chest once they were alone, after school, 4:24, at the park. InuYasha put one hand on the back of her head, burying it into his chest even farther, and wrapped the other one around her waist, allowing her to let it all out.

When Kagome pulled back, there was a big wet circle on InuYasha's shirt. Kagome sniffled, and wiped the spot below her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice cracking under all that happened in one day.

"Well...Kagome, I really don't want to make it worse, but...Shippo ran away. Yesterday," InuYasha informed her, guilt evident in his eyes.

"NO! Why is this happening to me? Why, why, WHY!?" Kagome screamed, her voice shrill and piercing. She pounded on InuYasha's chest with each word. InuYasha winced as each blow got harder and harder, until he had to rub the sore spot.

"Oh, InuYasha, I'm sorry. But I just don't know what to do. Everyone's leaving me. Don't you leave me too, InuYasha," Kagome begged, looking up at the love of her life. He didn't need to investigate her eyes to see what she felt.

Her eyes so full of emotions.

Pain.

Anguish.

Torture.

Loss.

Love.

He embraced her once more.

"You've suffered so much, Kagome," he whispered, looking behind her, his eyes distant as if he was thinking about something deeply.

"But what about you, InuYasha? They're your friends too, and I know you care about them," Kagome mumbled into his chest before turning her head to the right so she could breathe without struggling.

"Yes, but...God, Kagome. Even if I would be incredibly happy if they didn't leave, I'm used to this. My mother left us. I never had friends. Well, I did have one..." InuYasha's voice trailed off in thought.

"You did? You never told me about that?" Kagome pulled away, her hands on InuYasha's chest, and peered up curiously at the thinking young man.

"Baku Ishimaro. He was always made fun of because of his name. They called him 'Baka.' He was sick of it. But we befriended each other, because we were always the main target of their cruel words. So we were friends."

"We never really liked each other. He was quiet and shy, but he was too...Too anxious. He cared too much. He worried too much. He always cared about what people thought of him. And I was short-tempered, and I frankly didn't care. So when he wanted to talk to the other people, I would torment him. I would crash down on him, insulting him and challenging him."

"I guess I wanted him to myself. Even if he didn't like me and I didn't like him, he was still a friend. He understood me. I didn't want to lose that special feeling, of having someone to talk to at school. But then..."

He paused, obviously feeling deep pain. His eyes flickered to the right, to the left, and his ears picked up. When Kagome started to turn her head to look around, InuYasha continued on, and Kagome jerked her head to him.

"But then he killed himself. I guess he was sick of me. Sick of me preventing him from earning friends he liked, preventing him from being _happy_. He was just sick of it all. He killed himself."

He paused and sobered. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, and rested her head on top of it, closing her eyes peacefully.

"So...Ever since then...I thought everyone would leave me. I really thought they would. But then...Kagome. You came to my life."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. She loved hearing him talk so lovingly about her.

"Kagome, I believe we'll be together forever. I really believe it. Forever. I promise," InuYasha sealed the promise by lifting Kagome's hand, and resting his lips on her ring finger, hoping to see a ring he gave her on it one day.

Kagome smiled, and embraced him.

They remained so as long as they could, simply enjoying the other's presence, and speaking their love for each other silently.

But Kagome didn't notice InuYasha's movements behind her back.

-

-

-

"Oh man, it's Kagome." "Oh, Kagome! Uh...Hey girl, have you been keeping track of your boyfriend lately?" "Kagome, stay AWAY from school! RUN NOW!"

These were only a few of the greetings Kagome received from fellow students as she walked into the school. The last of the first three made her smile a bit, because, even though it signaled something dangerous happened, it was still silly. The first one made her worry. The second one...

She ignored that one.

-

-

-

"Higurashi!"

Kagome groaned inwardly before turning.

She met...Kikyo.

Kikyo looked so much like Kagome. She had small dark eyes that had a sparkle of cruelty in them, her hair long and tied into a ponytail, secured with a red ribbon. She was an official slut.

Her outfit consisted of...

A tight fitting black mini halter dress. Her red bra straps were showing, and the hem (I think that's the word?) of the dress stopped at _**there**_, revealing her Victoria's Secret thong. Some of her breasts peeked out of the dress.

Everyone knew that Kikyo had surgery on her breasts. It was obvious. In 8th grade, she had a 34A. The second week of school, she came with C cups. Obvious much?

"What, Hama?" Kagome questioned, her voice full of boredom.

Kagome and Kikyo, being enemies, always talked to one another using each other's last name. It was just a habit.

"Well, Higurashi, I'd like you to know that...InuYasha and I are going out," Kikyo announced, looking around her to see if anyone noticed.

"Oh, really, Hama? I need proof," Kagome smirked, knowing fully well that InuYasha would never betray her like that. He told her forever.

She trusted him so much.

"Well, here it is," Kikyo's smirk widened as she took steps backwards to reach out behind the corner, and drag a sheepish-looking InuYasha out. He looked around, and finally saw Kagome. His eyes widened, and he quickly turned his head away in shame.

It was so...obvious.

But Kagome wouldn't believe it.

"NO!" she screamed in fury. "InuYasha, come here! She's blackmailing you! SHE'S BLACKMAILING YOU, FOR GOD..."

Kagome began to scream curses out, and people stopped to stare, curious.

"Kagome..." InuYasha's voice was so weak...So fragile...So gentle...But why gentle!? WHY GENTLE!? If he didn't betray her, it should be firm! Determined! STRONG! Ready to fight for her, ready to win her back from Kikyo's lying words...

But were they really lying words?

"Kagome, I'm...I'm sorry."

Kagome ran away.

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you  
It's all brand new_

_My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

Well...Now Kagome knew.

_**Ahhh! It was so sad! I'm like, trying not to cry...This was my first Oneshot, and first Songfic...Hope it's not TOO horrible. .**_

_**So...There MIGHT be a sequel. I'm really not sure if I can take it...Just leaving the story like...Like this. So sad. So lonely. I feel pain for Kagome. **_

_**So...I'm going to decide on the number of reviews. I mean, if nobody read this, then what's the point of writing a sequel, right?**_

_**Mucho love,**_

_**Julie**_


End file.
